Destiny
by ChioriyukiSeijuurou660
Summary: Yuto melupakkan semua,termasuk kenangannya. akibat sesuatu hal yang teman-temannya tidak ketahui. yuto menyerah untuk mengais puing-puing kenangan masa lalu. tapi teman-temannya tak bisa tinggal diam. mereka ingin melaikat itu tersenyum kembali./...merah?/untuk apa kau membela bajingan ini!/aku...tak bisa berkomentar/yama-chan?/selamat ulang tahun,Yuto.. bad summary. let's read!


Hsj(Hey Say Jump) milik Jhonny's Entertaiment. (but Yuto is mine)

Fanfic special for Nakajima Yuto's 22nd my ichiban prince. (10 august)

sorry for any typo

happy reading. minnasan

.

* * *

Yamada dan teman-temannya kehilangan satu hal berhaga,senyum Yuto. Ia telah mengubur senyum itu dalam-dalam bersama dengan kenangannya. Tragedi berdarah itu… mengubah segalanya. Yuto memutuskan menyerah untuk menjangkau serpihan kaca itu. Tapi teman-temannya tak bisa tinggal diam.. takdir mengerikan ini pasti memiliki ujung!

.

.

Destiny

.

"Ayah…,ke..napa?" pria kecil itu menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya gemetar,dingin,dan … takut. Ketakutan, semua keheningan yang berisik ini mengusik batinnya. Kalau bisa ia ingin tidur,ia ingin pingsan sejenak,ia ingin memejamkan matanya,tapi tak bisa. Ingin,ingin sekali mengabaikan pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Pendangannya seakan sudah dikunci,diperintah, agar tak bisa berpaling.

"maaf kan Ayah. Tapi ku harap suatu saat kau akan mengerti"

"JANGAN DENGARKAN PRIA BUSUK INI,YUTO!"

BRAKKK!

Hening.. hening yang mencekam. Lantai,genangan,dan dinding itu semuanya…

"…merah?"

Pria kecil ini diam. Diam yang cukup lama. Memperhatikan detail sosok mayat perempuan paruh baya dihadapannya. Tergolek kaku tak berdaya. Genangan merah itu,aroma anyir,dan bercak darah .. semua itu mengganggu nya.

"I… bu?"

.

* * *

"OII!YUTOOO!"

"huh?a-apa?"

"tidur dikelas lagi? Kau bergadang terus ya dirumah?" Chinen,teman sebangku Yuto. Pria bertubuh kecil ini memang paling over jika bersangkutan dengan yuto.

"emm, iya" bohong. Yuto sama sekali tidak suka bergadang. Menutup kebohongan dengan senyum palsu. Tindakan yang cukup kejam.

"hooo, ayo!" Chii menarik tangan Yuto.

"hah?! Ayo apa?kemana?!" tarikan paksa itu erat. Serasa Chii tidak ingin melepaskan Yuto dari genggamannya.

"hah?! Yuto kau pikun? Janji! Kemarin kan kita semua udah janji kan?!" Chii heran kenapa temannya yang satu ini mudah sekali lupa. Bahkan lupa dengan nama temannya.

"eh? Masa?" Yuto memasang wajah perasaan-gak-ada-deh

"I-Y-A!" Chi membalas emang-dasar-kamunya-pelupa-baka!.

"oke!oke!" Yuto nurut tangannya ditarik paksa.

Chii menarik Yuto keluar kampus. Jam pelajaran sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu dan mereka masih asik dikampus. Entah malas pulang atau sibuk dengan skripsi. Mentari mulai terbenam. Menampakkan semburat jingga dilangit sore. Chii tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang sudah direncakannya pasti membuat Yuto bahagia. Yuto tetap diam,memperhatikan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Chii. Hangat.

.

' _jangan kubur senyum mu terlalu lama. Karena kau tak tau berapa banyak insan diluar sana yang ingin melihat mu tersenyum'_

.

* * *

"Chii lama sekali" Yamada sibuk memperhatikan arlogi nya beberapa kali. Menunggu kedatangan satu pemuda mungil dan satu pemuda jangkung.

"sabarlah. Tau sendirikan Yuto susah dibujuk,dan aku yakin dia lupa soal janji ini" Inoo mengintrupsi. Ia mulai risih dengan teman-temannya yang tidak sabaran. Yaa,walau dia juga tidak sabar.

Semua sibuk. Mulai mengatur meja,kue,hiasan dinding,dan sebagainya. Acara? Yaa, ini untuk Yuto, Ulang tahunnya. Yuto mengenal mereka sejak SMA. Namun mereka mengenal Yuto sejak sekolah beberapa tahun,dan mereka sudah melihat Yuto seperti sekarang. Ada sebuah insiden yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Amnesia. Entah sebab apa yang membuat Yuto tak terlalu dekat tapi mereka tau ada sisi gelap yang tidak mereka ketahui dari Yuto. Rumor mengenai masa lalu yang rumit,hingga pembunuhan semua itu berkaitan dengan Yuto. Agak egois. Mereka mengaku sebagai 'teman' tapi tak tau perihal pribadi setiap insan . mereka sudah mencoba untuk bertanya tentang masa lalu Yuto kepada si empunya namun hasilnya nihil. Yuto tidak memberi tau tentang masa lalunya. "pecahan kaca itu terlalu sulit kujangkau" hanya jawaban ambigu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tak bisa memaksanya untuk bicara lebih. Karena mereka tau, tak semua manusia memiliki hal yang ingin ia ceritakan bukan?.

"mungkin kalian berpikiran sama dengan ku" Daiki menaruh gelas kaca itu. Nadanya sendu,terkesan menyedihkan. Semua menatap Daiki dalam diam,mencoba menyatukan pikiran.

"kenapa dia bisa… melupakan kita semua?" Yabu mulai memijit pelipisnya,pening. Semua takdir terlalu kejam. Terlalu kejam untuk mereka dan untuk Yuto. Mereka merasa tak rela kehilangan senyum ceria Yuto. Apa salah Yuto sampai ia harus mengubur senyumnya dalam-dalam? Takdir terkadang memang lucu,bergurau dan main-main. Seakan-akan ini hanya ilusi. Hanya dunia fantasi yang dibuat Tuhan sebagai panggung drama dan membuat takdir sebagai naskah skenarionya. Kejam bukan?. Kenapa harus Yuto yang memikul beban seberat ini? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? _Please Destiny don't make me laugh!_

"aku … tak bisa berkomentar" Hikaru mencengkram dadanya . ada yang rapuh dibagian dadanya. Begitu sesak. Bernafaspun sulit. Sesakit ini kah rasanya kehilangan senyum Yuto?.

"kenapa suasananya begitu mencekam? Ayolah,ini kan untuk Yuto jadi kita harus ceria juga" Keito menyahut. Menahan rasa getir dalam suaranya. Bagaimanapun juga tujuan dari adanya acara ini bukan untuk bersedih.

"benar, Keito benar! " Yamada bangkit dari keadaan suram ini,yang lain juga merasa baikan, kecuali…

"tapi, apa Yuto akan senang dengan semua ini?" Yuya bergeming. Merasa ada kejanggalan dihatinya. Merasa semuanya….

Sia-sia

.

* * *

"kita mau kemana?" Yuto tetap anteng dibawa oleh Chii. Berjalan dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah melewati taman kota. Sepi,tak ada manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Mentari sudah asik bersembunyi,tak menampakkan dirinya sedikitpun. Malam yang sunyi. Sunyi yang mencekam. Semua gelap,hanya beberapa lampu jalan redup yang menerangi. Angin berhembus seakan membisikan sesuatu rahasia. Namun,Yuto menganggap suara angin ini berisik. Lagi-lagi, kesunyian yang bising.

"liat saja nanti"

"… deja vu "

"hah? Apa?" Chii merasa Yuto berbisik. Suaranya yang halus ikut terbawa oleh angin.

"bukan.. apa-apa"

Hening lagi. Yuto benci keheningan tapi ia juga benci keramaian. Sedikit labil dan tidak jelas. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Angin ini terus berhembus seakan membawa berita dari apa yang akan terjadi.

"yuto?" Chii menghentikan langkahnya,menatap mata kosong Yuto. Rasanya sakit melihat kondisi Yuto. Andai bisa, Ia ingin, sangat ingin mengubah takdir. Chi memang tak tau prihal yang membuat teman sekaligus orang yang ia cintai ini menjadi layaknya sekarang. Ia merasa Tuhan curang. Kenapa ia tak diberi kekuatan untuk mengubah takdir? Ia ingin mengubah alur kehidupan pahit Yuto. Dunia Chii seakan berubah menjadi abu-abu,suram dan tidak bermakna apapun. Ia kehilangan … senyum dari malaikat nya.

"ha?apa?" Yuto balas menatap Chii. Tatapan kosong,tak ada kehidupan, semua seakan mati. Chii menggigit bibirnya kecil. Getir . menyakitkan . ia merasa seseorang yang berada dihadapannya bukan Yuto. Hanya orang lain yang menyerupai Yuto.

'Tuhan,apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Yuto? Kembalikan Yuto yang ku kenal!'

"ti-tidak,hanya saja tempatnya sudah dekat. Setelah melewati pemakaman ini dan jalan besar,kita akan sampai" air mata itu keluar disudut matanya.

"kau… menangis?" Yuto mengusap air mata Chii. Ia tak tau kenapa,hanya saja Yuto merasa kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"aku harap… kau segera kembali,Yuto" Bisikan Chii mengalir diudara lepas. Doa tulus dari hati murni mewakili teman-temannya, berharap tersampaikan langsung kepada Tuhan.

"emm?"

"ayo jalan lagi" Chi berjalan didepan,menuntun Yuto. Berjalan dalam keheningan. Chii ingin memecah semua keadaan mencekam ini.

"pemakaman ka?" Yuto memperhatikan kuburan tepat di sampingnya. Gelap,terkesan mengerikan. Yaa,sudah menjadi hal yang wajar.

"ya,itu pemakaman. Ada apa?" Chii menatap Yuto bingung. Yuto melihat pemakaman seakan melihat sebuah cahaya didalam kegelapan.

"i…bu?"

"hah?!"

Yuto berjalan masuk kearea pemakaman. Ia mencari sesuatu. Tergesah-gesah,deru nafas Yuto seakan memburu. Ia seakan takut kehilangan,kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya..

"Yuto!"Chi berusaha mengejar. Entah kenapa Yuto sangat gesit dan tiba-tiba menghilang dari jarak pandang Chii. Ilalang tinggi menghalangin pandang Chii,ia menepisnya dengan cepat. Chii takut,ia takut kehilangan Yuto. Begitu mengerikan sampai ia tak ingin membayangkannya. Ia lebih baik mati jika kehilangan Yuto untuk kedua kalinya.

"YUTOO!"

* * *

.

"aku mulai khawatir" Inoo mulai risau. Malam mulai larut dan dua sohib itu belum memberi kabar. Skenario buruk mulai bermunculan dikepala Inoo.

"heandphone Chii juga tidak aktif. Ya ampun,mereka ini kemana sih?" Hikaru tetap sibuk berusaha menghubungi Chii namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka semua khawatir. Berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan kepada Chii dan Yuto.

"aku akan menyusulnya!" Yamada berdiri melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah. Merasa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"apa maksud mu?! Kau tak tau mereka sedang dimana bukan? Jangan memaksakan diri!" Yabu menahan. ia tak mau kalau sampai teman-temannya terluka. Ia merasa telah gagal untuk menjadi seorang kakak.

"lalu,apa gunanya kita semua diam disini?! Justru karena kita tak tau keadaan mereka yang membuat ku cemas! Aku ingin memastikan dengan mata kepala ku sendiri! Akan ku bawa Yuto dan Chinen kemari. Jadi,tunggulah!" Yamada menepis tangan Yabu. Berjalan keluar,disambut hawa dingin malam yang menusuk tubuh. Ia tak takut. Apapun yang bersangkutan dengan temannya,ia takkan takut.

' _wait me,Yuto!Chii_!'

.

.

* * *

"YUTOO!hahh!hahh!" pemakaman yang luas dan juga ilalang yang tinggi,semua itu menyulitkan Chii. Wajahnya mulai kotor. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terjerembab masuk kedalam lubang. Suara lolongan anjing juga ikut meramaikan suasana mengerikan di pamakaman.

"Yu—eh ?" Chi terdiam. Pandangannya fokus pada pria paruh bawa dihadapannya. Bertopeng putih,berjas hitam. Setelan pakaian yang aneh untuk sebuah tempat pemakaman.

"ada apa, wahai anak muda?" pria itu mengayunkan tangan kanan kea rah bahu kiri. Sopan,seperti para butler menyambut tuannya.

"a-a-ano,, kau melihat cowok tinggi yang masuk ke pemakaman ini?" chii mengatur nafasnya. Membuat sedemikian sopan dan tak mengganggu lawan bicara.

"emmm..oh~ aku melihatnya. Mari ku antar" Pria bersetelan aneh itu pergi. Menyuruh Chi untuk mengikutinya. Chii hanya menurut. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi nanti. Kalaupun ia akan mati,ia ingin melihat senyum Yuto dahulu. Agar dapat tenang disana.

' _First target'_

.

.

* * *

"hahh!hahhh!" nafas Yuto berderu kencang. Ia lelah. Namun kelelahannya terbayar sudah. Nisan itu tegak berdiri kokoh bertuliskan nama seseorang yang ia kenal. Teramat kenal…

"I…bu" air mata itu jatuh lagi. Ia tak tau kenapa. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Nafasnya sesak. Pecahan kaca itu terkumpul lagi…

,

"Yuto! Setidaknya kau harus mengenal nama teman mu"

'i…bu'

"Yutii! Kau terlambat lagi!"

'yamada'

"Yuto,kau hebat bermain drum. Lain kali jangan membolos band!"

'Hikaru'

"maaf Yuto! Bola nya mengenai kepala mu! Maaf!"

'Yabu-kun'

"aku suka hasil foto yang kau ambil. Ingin jadi photographer,Yuto?"

'keito'

"Yuto! Jangan suka tidur dikelas! Kau hampir ketinggalan semua materi"

'Chinen'

"kau salah!harusnya kau letakkan jarimu di tuts do,Yuto"

'inoo'

"sekali-kali aku ingin kau mengambil foto ku,Yuto"

'takaki-kun'

"kau kekanak-kanakan sekali,Yuto. Bersikap dewasalah sedikit"

'daiki'

'apa,aku memang mengenal mereka semua?. Ya,ingatan ini tak berbohong! Aku merasakannya!'

"Yuto,kalau kau sedang bahaya gunakan pistol ini. Warisan dari kakek mu"

'ayah pembohong!kenapa kau bunuh Ibu?!'

"jangan benci Ayahmu. Sikap kasarnya memang sudah menjadi wataknya"

'ibu juga!kenapa kau terlalu baik?!'

"suatu saat akan ku hilangkan semua harta mu,Yuto"

DEG

.

.

* * *

"apa pria ini yang ada cari,anak muda?" Pria bertopeng itu berhenti,menunjuk Yuto yang terdiam menatap nanar sebuah nisan.

"Yuto?" rasa takut Chii hilang. Berlari mengahampiri Yuto. Ia sadar ada yang aneh dengan Yuto. Tatapannya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Meneliti setiap data yang ada diotaknya.

"Yuto?ada ap—" Yuto reflek menarik tangan Chinen erat. Setelah ia sadar,pria bertopeng ini bukan orang baik.

"mau apa kau dengan Chinen?" tatapan sinis Yuto tepat mengenai sasaran.

"tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini kan?sebagai ganti telah mengantarnya,aku akan mengambil imbalan… dengan membunuh anak muda itu"

DOR!

"k-k-kau!brengsek!"

Timah panas itu tepat mengenai jantung pria bertopeng. Yuto mengingatnya. Pistol itu,semua tentang teman-temannya dan pria ini.

"tak usah memakai topeng, Ayah. Bau busuk penjahatmu masih bisa ku cium!" tegas,dan menusuk. Yuto reflek menarik pelatuk pistol. Bercak darah itu lagi,namun Yuto tak gentar. Ia sudah tak takut. buat apa takut dengan seorang brengsek?.

Chii hanya diam. Menyaksikan sebuh adegan dengan diam. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Namun, perlahan ia mulai mengerti alur tregedi ini. Ia mengerti. Setan yang disebut Ayah oleh Yuto lah dalang dari semua ini.

"kenapa kau membunuh… ibu?" suara Yuto mendadak getir. Sendu. Mengharap sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya puas.

"karena.. kau. KAU MERENGGUT KEBAHAGIAAN KU!"

"hah?" membelak sempurna. Gemetar,lagi-lagi gemetar yang Yuto rasakan. Ia takut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari Ayahnya.

"aku tak suka keberadaan mu… mati lah kau—"

DUAGG!

Chii menendang kepala pria bertopeng. Ia murka. Ingin ia membunuh bajingan yang telah mengubah Yuto.

"apa maksud mu? Dari sudut mana pun kau lah yang salah,bukan Yuto. Kau tidak pantas disebut Ayah jika membenci keberadaan anaknya sendiri. Kau punya kalimat terakhir?" Chi mengarahkan pistol yang ia ambil dari tangan Yuto,tepat dikepala.

"Chinen,berhenti!"

"kenapa?Bajingan tua ini telah membunuh Ibu mu,membuat mu lupa tentang ku,tentang yang lain dan kau masih membela nya?!" Chii meledakkan emosinya. Ia benci keberadaan pria ini. Lebih baik dia lenyap dari muka bumi.

"dia tetap ayah ku. Sebajingan apapun dia tetap Ayah ku!"

"Yuto" dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, pria ini berbicara. Nafasnya sudah diunjung tanduk.

"ada apa,Ayah?" Yuto menatap wajah Ayahnya nanar.

"bunuh Ayah mu sekarang" Yuto merespon. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"aku tak bisa…"

"terakhir,, selamat ulang tahun,Yuto"

Nafas itu pergi. Yuto diam sejenak.

Angin itu berhembus lagi. Membelai lembut wajah porselen Yuto. Ia kehilangan kedua permata hidupnya dihari yang sama. Takdir itu lucu. Yuto ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin. Agar takdir bisa puas lalu mengubah kembali alur skenario hidupnya. Chii ikut sedih. Suasan sendu ini menyoyak hatinya.

"Chinen"

"kau sudah mengingatku,Yuto?"

"ya. Semuanya. Pecahan kaca itu,genangan darah itu,semuanya." Yuto terisak. Sesak. Kembalinya memori itu membuat kepala Yuto menjadi penuh.

"HEII!"suara asing. Namun mereka mengenalinya.

"yama-chan?"Yuto heran. Kenapa yamada bisa ada ditempat pemakaman.

"tunggu!Yutti! kau memanggilku 'yama-chan'?" Yamada shock. Ia merasa pendengarannya terganggu.

"i-iya"

"Syukurlah!" yamada reflek memeluk Yuto. Ia bahagia. Ia suka panggilan itu. Ia suka Yuto memanggilnya begitu. Demi Tuhan ,Yamada bahagia.

"ekhem,,okey sepertinya aku dilupakan" Chii merasa diasingkan. Namun,ia tetap ingin meledak sangking bahagianya.

"hehe,ayo kerumah Yabu! Mereka sudah menunggu dari tadi" yamada menarik tangan Yuto dan Chii.

'selamat ulang tahun,Yuto'

"ibu"

"hah?!bicara dengan siapa kau,Yuto?"

"emmm,bukan apa-apa." Senyum itu mengembang. Senyum yang selama ini mereka rindukan.

"yu-yuto" Yamada dan Chii hanya bisa kaget.

"eh? Kenapa?!"

"bukan apa-apa!" yamada dan chii mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu senang. Terlalu girang.

* * *

.

.

.

' _Terkadang takdir itu kejam. Tapi semua memiliki ujung cerita. Entah happy ending atau sad ending tergantung usaha dari pemain utama._

 _Pelangi akan muncul setelah hujan,bukan?_ '

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

"Yuto?sungguh kau ingat dengan kami?" Yabu ingin menangis sekarang. Ia sudah menyiapkan tisu didekatnya.

"iya!aku ingat semunya. Maaf telah melupakan kalian." Yuto membungkukkan badannya.

"Yuto"

"hai'?"

"TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!"

"hee?hari ini… ulang tahun ku?"

"jangan bilang kalau… kau masih lupa ingatan?!"

"ber-can-da-hehe"Yuto tertawa keras.

Dan bisa dipastikan Yuto akan dikerjai abis-abisan.

END..

* * *

AN: Huaaaaaa... ampuni author yang hiatusnya lama bangett.. etoo mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa~~.. author lagi sibuk-sibuknya. biasalah,baru masuk SMA..Niatnya mau bikin fanfic banyak-banyak pas pas puasanya malah sibuk bikin atribut buat MOS trus mudik juga. pas selesai MOS (baca: pelatihan Militer) malah langsung sekolah..trus munculah tugas.. ini fandom musik pertama author. yaa karena sama ngepens sama bang Yuto yang hari ini ulang tahun.. TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU MY ICHIBAN PRINCE~~ yang anti NakaChi atau YutoYuuri bisa flame author di riviuw. aslinya sih author ini YutoYama/YamaJima HARD SHIPPER. but sekali-kali lah buat NakaChii. ini fandom Hey Say Jump ya. yg membernya unyuu dan awet muda semua (no sepik Abang Yuto). riviuw ditunggu yooo~~~(jangan ada yang tanya saya cewek atau cowok. yaa sebenernya saya cewek :v) #plz ga ad yg nnya.


End file.
